The first kiss
by Sigridsimmen
Summary: What I think should have happened at the end of Episode 7 Season 2. Pheely's first kiss 3 ONESHOT


**A/N: As a big fan of Pheely for years, I was always so frustrated why they had to _wait_ for so long! Why couldn't they kiss until the very last minute before Phil left to the future? They should've shown their feelings earlier. Both of them loved each other, it was clear, to anyone but them. So, I thought I'd take a shot at writing it in earlier in the series. This is at the very end of episode 7 of Season 2. I always imagined them to be pretty hesitant at first, and then more passionate as they both discover their feelings for each other. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><em>Prequel: It's a dance at school, and Phil and Keely are going together. Then his father says they're going back to the future, which of course didn't work. Bt Keely has already agreed to go with Owen, so Phil goes with Via. Then his father shows up and gets the 'brilliant' idea to fix the time machine with a disco ball. They all go back to the garage to watch his idea fail miserably. Then Phil asks Keely to dance.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The first kiss<strong>

«Hey Phil, um, I'm gonna head home,» Keely said, and slowly turned away, ready to leave.

«Wait,» I said, taking the chance. Keely turned around, with a questioning look in her eyes.

«Um,» I started, not knowing entirely what to say. «Something else I learned from timetravel... sometimes you gotta create your own timing». Keely's big, sparkly eyes stared into mine, and I felt my heart skip a beat. My lips pulled into a smile without me asking them to. When Keely smiled too, and didn't show any sign of rejection, I reached out and switched off the lights. Now only the green disco lights were there to light up my vision enough to see Keely's face. I reached out my hand towards her, and with a big smile, she took it. I led her to the center of the room, or, garage, and pulled her closer before putting my hand at the small of her back. I felt the soft fabric of her dress, the only thing separating me from her smooth skin. I started to lead her around, enjoying every minute of dancing with her.

The time always flied away when I was with Keely. But, I didn't mind at all. I had no idea what so ever what time it was, but I did not feel any wish to know. I was just living in the moment, dancing with Keely. We were closer now, her head resting at my shoulder. I fought to keep my breath steady, and my heart was beating against my chest. I felt so comfortable, having Keely in my arms. She didn't seem to mind, either. Her hands were now intertwined behind my back, holding me close the way mine were holding her. In that moment, a thought hit me. What if she liked me too? Ever since I saw her crushed expression when she thought she'd crushed the Christmas star, I felt something deeper than just a friendly feeling towards her. I don't know exactly when I knew I loved her, but when I saw her show interest for Tanner, and when he crushed her, I knew for sure she was the one. The jealousy of Keely thinking about any other guy than me in that way, made me sick to the core. I loved her. I always would. But our friendship was too important to me, and that always came first. I'd never thought about the possibility of her liking me back. That's odd, though. Why would never that thought cross my mind? Why wouldn't I want that more than anything? Want _her _more than anything? Keely sighed against my shoulder, as to confirm my thoughts. Really, though? Does she like me back? Does she want me in _that_ way, as well as being her friend? I'd never felt this for anyone else, so I had literally no idea what to do. Now I realized that I wanted it. I wanted everything. I wanted her to hold my hand and like me back. Maybe even love me. I wanted to belong to her, and she to belong with me. But how could I risk everything? I had no idea of knowing if she liked me too. Could I just risk our friendship for that? If she didn't feel the same for me, which she probably didn't, our friendship would be ruined forever. No way she would be my friend any longer, afraid she would be leading me on. She was so _good_. She would never do anything to hurt anyone else, no matter how much it would hurt herself.

Keely broke the long silence, murmuring into my shoulder. «What are you thinking about?» she asked, and I was torn for a moment whether to tell the truh. Ok, I definitely wasn't ready.

«Uh, nothing special,» I lied, but even I could hear the false tone in my voice. Considering she was standing very close to me, she could probably feel my heart beating faster than usual, too. She lifted her head slowly, looking into my eyes. Her eyes almost overwhelmed me with love for her. Her eyes were so truthful, genuinely curious of what I was thinking about. Of course she knew I lied. She knew me far too well. And I liked it. She didn't have to ask, I saw it all in her deep eyes, like I was looking into her mind for just a moment.

«Well, I was thinking about you, actually,» I whispered. Even though I was glad too see her eyes, I hoped the dim lighting would conceal my blush. It wasn't manly to blush. Oh, who cares?

«Ok, more like us,» I continued. Her eyes lit up, like she was excited to be in the picture. She grinned.

«What about us?»

«Eh, nothing special.» This time I blushed so furiously that Keely must have noticed it, so instead of questioning me she just giggled and rested her head on my shoulder again. It felt right, like we fit together like puzzle pieces. She and I.

No, I had never felt this way before. But she had. She'd liked Tanner. Who knew what she'd done before I knew her. Of course I never asked her about ex-boyfriends and stuff like that. It felt too awkward, and not my place to ask at all. But suddenly the thought pained me. Had she had a boyfriend before me? Had she ever... kissed a guy? Wow, I'm such a jealous guy. I held back a laughter. It's pathetic to think too much about any of this. It's not my business. It's not my business. Any of my business... Yeah, right.

«Hey, Keely... Did you ever...» My words got stuck in my throat. How do I say this? Keely giggled again at my nervousness. I loved that about her. She was so crazy and girly sometimes. I took a deep breath before dropping the bomb.

«Did you ever have your first kiss?». She looked up into my eyes, before she sighed.

«No». This made me feel relieved, and also sad. Why would no one want to kiss her?

«Why not?». I couldn't help but pry.

She shrugged. «It never felt right. A couple of guys tried, though, but I didn't want to.» Wow. Well, of course guys wanted to kiss her. She was gorgeous! I wondered if she knew what I was thinking about. She smiled at me, though. Did she want to as much as I did?

It's now or never...

My heart was beating faster and faster, and I wondered if Keely sensed it, or if she was somewhere else in that beautiful mind of hers. I slowly exhaled to calm my nerves. I looked into her eyes to see if I could see any sign of affection towards me in them. I thought I saw some extra spark, but I was probably just dreaming. Still, I had to do it. I had to. I slowly leaned towards her face, giving her plenty of time to back away from me. I was such a gentleman sometimes. She didn't move away from me. When I was about one inch from her face I inhaled the scent of her. She closed her eyes. I took that as a good sign. My nerves were dancing inside of me as I slowly moved closer and closer, before I closed my eyes as well. I really had no idea how to do this, but I pushed that thought to the back of my mind. And then it happened. Softly I touched my lips to hers, my hormones going crazy inside of me. I needed more. I opened my mouth slightly, kissing her softly. Keely answered my kiss willingly, and neither of us objected. I moved my lips against hers, and the feeling was unbelievable. It felt wonderful. I felt happier than ever as she moved her lips against mine too, both of us getting more enthusiastic every moment. She slowly lifted her hands and touched my hair. It felt amazing. It made me even more eager, and I reached out for her face, stroking my thumbs against her cheeks. Her soft skin and the wonderful taste of her lips just kept me going. I removed one of my hands and placed them on her back, trying to pull her even closer. I wanted her closer to me. I started to rub circles on her back as my tounge reached out. Keely opened her mouth ever so slightly, and let my tounge enter, exploring.

I had never thought much about what my first kiss would be like. But I had not imagined it to be this wonderful. I could just stand here forever, physically expressing my love towards Keely. But honestly, I didn't think it would last forever. Let's not forget, I'm not an only child.

«Keely and Phil are sitting in a tree, K – I – S – S - I – N – G!» Pim mocked. Of course. Always. Talking about the worst timing ever! Keely and I broke apart, giggling softly while looking into each others eyes, before both of us turned to look at Pim. You know Pim. She laughed evilly, before running back towards the house calling our parents' names. I just laughed, before I turned back to Keely. Her big eyes were focused on me, making me lose myself in the debts of them. It felt like I could see into her soul through those beautiful eyes. Then she slowly leaned forward and hugged me.

«I guess the secret's out,» I murmured in her ear, turning my eyes towards the house to see if my parents were coming, but I couldn't see anything in the darkness.

«It doesn't matter, you know,» Keely whispered, before she turned her head just a little to kiss me on the cheek. The sensation was overwhelming. The feeling of her lips against my cheek was so pleasurable that I almost lost my mind. Keely giggled, probably by how she effected me. Then she leaned toward my ear, and whispered in my ear again.

«You know, this time it did feel right, and I'm so happy I got to share it with you.»

This made my hormones take over my body, and I pulled back to look at her before, once again, more passionately this time, I crushed my lips to hers. She pulled away after just a few seconds of it, though, before reaching down to take my hand. She started to pull me towards the house, and I guess the confusion showed clearly in my eyes, because she giggled a little bit before she sighed.

«It's time to meet the parents,» she explained happily and I couldn't help but grin as we walked through our backyard, hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like it! Please review to leave me your thoughts!**


End file.
